Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Miraclum horror ( wszystkie wpisy)
Ta tu jak zwykle będom się pojawiać wpisy. Miraclum horror cz.1 Niewiem czy to wogule można nazwać horrorem, ale mnie by to nastraszyło znaczy jakby ja byłam jedną z tych postaci.Czas postraszyć. Marinette Obudziłam się na podłodze w psychiatryku ( Marinette aż tak z tobą źle?) obok Adriena.Byłam zaskoczona.Adrien nadal leżał nie pszytomny.Chciałam zadzwonić po karetke ale nie miałam telefonu. Adrien Leżałem tak i wsuchiwałem się aż usłuszałem dziwny krzyk.Wstałem i zdeżyłem się głową z Marinette Razem:Przepraszam-powiedzieliśmy Po tym pobieglismy do zirudła krzyku.Zobaczylismy krwawą mery ( a skąd on się tu wzieła?) w ostatniej chwili koś ją odstraszył i wyłonił się z cienia.Była to Maja? ( tak jak zawsze). Adrien:Co ty tu robisz?-zapytałem Maja:To samo co wy prubuje się wydostać-powiedziała Marinette:Ale jak się tu znalazłaś?-zpytała Maja:A jak wy się tu znaleźliście?-zapytał Adrien:My dokońca nie wiemy-powiedział Maja:Adrien co ty masz na ręce?-zapytała Spojżałem na renke na niej była wielka lalak która pożerała mi renke.Strzepnełem ją i zaczeła biegać i zaczeła mnie gonić a ja zaczełem uciekać.A Marinette i Maja patrzyły się na mnie jak na chisteryka. Maja:Stuj bo nie moge trafić-powiedziała Adrien:To co ma mnie zjeść żywcem-powiedziałem sarkastycznie Maja: Nie zje cie żywczem, no dobra zje ale nie w 5 sekund-powiedziała Adrien:No bardzo mnie pocieszyłaś-powiedziałem sarkastycznie Maja: Dobra Marinette masz pistolet ja złapie tą chorą lalke-powiedziała po czym złapała lalke. Wzieła pistolet i zabiła lalke. Marinette: Morderca-krzykneła Adrien:Skąd wiesz ? -zapytał Maja:Może z teego że trzyma nuż i na kurtce ma wychaftowane morderca-powiedziała Marinette: to trzeba brać nogi za pas-powiedziała po czym pobiegliśmy korytarzem. Adrien:Nie no poprostu super zawsze chciałem wylądować w psychiatryku w którym jest morderca,duchy,jakieś nawiedzone lalki-powiedział sarkastycznie Maja:I jeszcze kanibale-powiedziała Marinette: A tak wogule czemu ten psychiatryk jest opuszczony -zapytała Maja: Bo widzisz dawno temu ... Mam nadzieje że pszynajmiej to pszypomina horror.Bo ja się nie znam,ale dobra. Miraclum horror cz.2 No czas straszyć. Maja MIlk Maja:No więc dawno temu na miejscu tego psychiatryka był cmętarz.Lecz pewnego dnia zaczeły się tu dziać nie normalne rzeczy.Ludzie zaczeli znikać.Postanowiono ewakuować psychiatryk.Lecz zanim to zrobili coś ich zbiło nie wiadomo co nie wiadomo jak.Podobno zabili się nawzajem. Marinette:Aco się dzieje z Adrienem?-zapytała patrząc na Adriena Maja:Nie wiem-powiedziałam szturchnełam go lekko w ramie i powiedziałam:Adrien wszystko dobrz?-zapytałam On odwrucił głowe o 180 stopni.Całe oczy miał czarne nie miał tenczuwek.Ja się powoli od niego odsunełam Marinette zrobiła to samo.Zaczoł biec w naszą strone z nożem w ręce.My automatycznie uciekłyśmy.Schowałyśmy się w jednym z pokoji za łużkiem. Marinette:Co się stało Adrienowi?-zapytała Maja:Został opentany przez ducha-powiedziałam Marinette:a jak wygonić tego ducha z niego?-zapytała Maja:nie da się trzeba go zbić-powiedziałam ze smutkiem Marinette:COO??!!!!!-powiedziała Maja:nie tak głośno bo nas namierzy-powiedziałam Marinette:Mamy go zbić?!-powiedziała Maja:Niestety czasem trzeba się poświęcić dla innych-powiedziałam Adrien:A więc tu się kryjecie pożegnajcie się z życiem-powiedział Obezwadniła go. Maja:Adrien nie daj się temu duchowi-powwiedziałam Adriena tenczówki raz były zielone a raz znowu czarne Marinette:Adrien pszypomnij sobie kim jesteś-powiedziała Adrien:P...o..mo..cy- wyjąkał Z adriena wyłoniła się czarna postać i wleciała we mnie. Maja:Uciekajcie puki czas nie zapanuje nad tym ratujcie się-powiedziałam Głos w głowie:nie opieraj się nie uratujesz ich prędzej czy puziniej zginą. Ja:Uratuje Głos w głowie:Nie opieraj się już przegrałaś Ja: ja mówie kiedy będzie koniec Głos w głowie: poddaj się Ja:Puki żyje nie poddam się W tym samym czasie u Marinette Marinette:może pujdziemy zobaczyć czy Maja żyje-powiedziałam Poszlismy i zobaczyliśmy .... Miraclum horror cz.3 Tak dziś postanowiłam że te rozidziały będom smutne.Super musze czytać lektóre.Z książki która została wyprodukowana w 1972 roku.Dobra widze że was nudze czas straszyć. Marinette Maja leżała martwa na podłodze miała 50 strzał wbitych w plecy.Z jej zamkiniętej ręki zaczeło emitować dziwne światło. Rozluziła uścisk z jej ręki wyleciało małe stworząko podobne do wilka. Ja:Czy ty jestś kwami srebnej wilczyce?-zapytała Stworząko: Puziniej powiem teraz trzeba ją uratować-powiedziała Adrien:Ona nie żyje-powiedział ze smutkiem Wtedy rozległ się głos władcy ciem: Oddajcie mi swoje miraclum a ja ożywie tą dziewczyne-powiedział Maja:Nie rubcie tego-powiedziała i przestała oddychać Marinette:Nie to nie może być prawda, niech będzie to tylko sen tylko sen. Adrien:To nie jest sen to się dzieje naprawde-powiedział Z naszych kieszeni wyleciały kwami i powiedziały: Palgg:Wilczka nie płacz nic tym nie wskurasz-powiedział Tiki:Ona odeszła i nie powruci już tu-powiedział tiki po czym się rozpłakała My nadal byliśmy w szoku. Adrien: M...o..ja p...a...ni?-powiedział Marinette:Cz...a...rny ....k...o..t?-powiedziałam Plagg:Wszystkie tajemnice wyszły na jaw,ale Maja nadal nie żyje-powiedział Chwila ciszy( muzyka pogrzebowa): Ze smutkiem skierowaliśmy głowy w duł.Zaczeły mi lecieć łzy z oczu.I skapywały mi z policzków prosto na twarz Maji.Ona tyle dla nas zrobiła.Znałam ją od dziecka zawsze była prz mnie nwet w tych trudnych chwilach.Przytuliłam się do Adriena.On odwzajemnił uścisk.Znaleziliśmy w końcu wyjście ze psychiatryka zabraliśmy miraclum srebnej wiczycy. Na misji Złoty wilki:Ej wiecie gdzie jest srebna wilczyca?-zapytał Na te słowa odrazuzaczełam płakać. CK:Ona jest już w lepszym świecie-powiedział ze smutkiem ZW:Co tomaznczyć?-zapytał B:Ona umarła-powiedziałam i znowu się rozpłakałam Odrazu mina złotegowilka posmutniała. Po Walce Złoty wilk był aż tak smutny że nawet nie przybił żułwika tylko odrazu uciekł. Miraclum horror cz.4 Dobrywieczur niestety jutro nie będzie wpisów z tego powodu jestem bardzo smutna :( Ale dziś będzie horror wesoły pewnie to już nie jest horror ale puziniej to powino się zmienić.Dobra czas na szok. Adrien Poszłem na cmętarz gdzie był grub Maji ( pytanie jak jej ciało znalazło się na cmętarzu?).I zobaczyłem jej ducha odrazu upadłem na ziemie.To ja widze duchy. Maja:Adrien to ty mnie widzisz?-zapytała Ja:kiwnołem głową na tak Maja: No wreszcie ktoś kto mnie widzi-powiedziała Ja:To znaczy że ja jestem jakiś nie normalny Maja:Nie tak to mów jesteś wyjątkowy-powiedziała Ja:A co chcesz odemnie? Maja: jak myślisz chcem żebyś mnie ożywił Ja:Ale jak? Maja:A bo ja wiem, jakoś Ja:A oni też cię widzą? Maja:Tak oile mają cloś co należało do mnie Ja:A... to dlatego ja cię widze Maja:Najwyraziniej Ale co ty masz co należało do mnie? Ja:E... nie chcesz wiedzieć Maja:Mów Ja: dobra mam twoją branzolete z wilczą łapą Maja:Ale po co ci to?-zapytała i lekko zachichotała Ja:Dobra pewnie nie uwieżysz ale ona przynosi mi szczęście, kiedy mam ją przy sobie nic złego nie może mi się stać-powiedziałem Maja:Dobra wieże ci wkońcu jestem duchem,a tak czy będe mogła spędzić jedną noc u ciebie bo wiesz oprucz ciebie nikt mnie nie widzi-powiedziała Ja:Dobra Kiedy byliśmy już w domu. Weszłem na neta i patrzyłem jak ożywić Maje w tym czasie Maja przeszukiwała mi pokuj.Co mnie bardzo denerwowało ale cuż takie jest życie. Ja:Maja patrz może tego sprubujemy-powiedziałem z wielką energią Maja:Możemy ale jak my do jasnej h****** się tam dostaniemy do chin? -zapytałam Ja:To albo nic-powiedziałem Wtedy drzwi i okna zaczeły otwierać się i zmykać.Swiatło zapalało się i zgaszało. Ja:Co to może być?-zapytałem Maja:Najpewniej zły duch który utknoł w zaświatach-powiedział Ja:A tak wogule czemu ty nie jesteś w niebie?-zapytałem Maja:Bo widzisz dostałam zadanie żeby was chronić i nie moge odejść dopuki nie wypełni tego zadania-powiedziała Ja:Acha to może ocalisz mnie żeby ten duch mnie nie zjadł ( XDXDXDXD)-powiedział Maja:Już- i zaczeła walczyć z czymś czego nie widziałem Dobra ludzie paa. Miraclum horror cz.5 ( straszna wyprawa) Cześć ludzie postanowiłam napisać horror ale nie taki jak był jakiś 100 razy straszniejszy.Dziś nażarłam się strachu przez yutuba.Po co ja oglądam takie straszne rzeczy? Maja Milk (duch) Po wczorajszym spaliśmy jak zabici. Wcześniej zarezerwowaliśmy bilety do japoni. Adrien jak zwykle przeczytał nie to co trzeba. Obudził nas budzik a konkretnie mnie.Ja postanowiłam przejżeć cały dom.Latałam po całym domu aż znalazłam jakiś wisiorek z butelrczką.Ładnie połyskiwał więc założyłam go sobie.Lecz stało się coś nie oczekiwanego a mianowicie to że odzyskałam ludzką postać.Puziniej przeczytałam karteczke która była przyczepiona do boku flakonu. Wisiorek życia.Karzdy duch który go założy odzyska na 10 godzin ludzką postać. Maja:Jej mam ludzką postać wreszcie, ej mam ludzką postać więc moge obudzić Adriena-powiedziała i uśmiechneła się szatanisko. Poszłam odrazu do pokoju i lekko szturchnełem Adriena w ramie ale on nadal spał. Maja:A dobra ne początku pujde do Marinette mam nadzieje że się nie przestraszy-powiedziała do siebie Poszłam do Marinette. 3 godziny puziniej Powiedziałam rodzicą że byłam na 3 dniowej wycieczce.Na szczęście to kupili.Spakowałam się i razem z Adrien`em poszliśmy na lotnisko.Pożegnaliśmy się po czym polecieliśmy samolotem. 2 godziny puziniej Wreszcie dolecieliśmy do japoni.Musieliśmy jeszcze pojechać metrem.Ja nie chciałam jechać z powodu jakiejś dziwnej istoty która zabijała ludzi przekrajała ich na pół.Podobno to postać z legęd.Ale Adrien się uparł i co zrobić, jak spotka jakiegoś stwora to tylko ja wiem co trzeba zrobić żeby odeszedł.Jak umnie się mówi raz kozie śmierć. 1 godzine pziniej Była już 20 było już ciemno.Wyszliśmy z exkspresu kiedy nagle usłyszeliśmy głos ... Następna część pojawi się jutro :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania